


Pinch me

by orphan_account



Category: The 100
Genre: Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellarke, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't sleep, but she sleeps a little too well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinch me

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first ever work of fanfiction, and I hope to add another chapter, but I guess it kind of depends on the reaction to this part.  
> Rated M for future chapters

Bellamy was frustrated. Despite trying his hardest he still found that the small, beautiful, and irritating blonde was running through his head. It was starting to be a real problem too, not only did he find himself watching her as she worked, setting bones and stitching cuts, but he also found himself watching her smile and laugh with the rest of the 100. Every single time he saw her smile he couldn't help but do the same, and when she would catch him looking, his heart basically stopped. This was the problem, he saw her during the day, all day, so why did he find himself thinking about her at night, only her. Needless to say, this was ruining his love life.  
Take tonight, for example, it had been the first time in over a week that he had brought anybody back to his tent, one of his regular hookups, Roma. But despite that, he hadn't performed well (and by well, I mean not at all). All he could think about was that irritating blonde, and the way she laughed. But obviously he didn't tell Roma that, he simply went with the old "sometimes I just can't" (not that this had EVER happened before). He sighed and disentangled himself from the girl next to him, rolling as far away as possible on the small mattress. She didn't get the hint, and simply rolled over to be the big spoon. This wasn't going to work for him.  
He sat up abruptly, disturbing Roma as he did so. Her eyes blinked open and he could see that she got the wrong idea, because not even ten seconds later she was on her hands and knees, and she purred, "You ready to play now?"  
Bellamy tried his hardest not to cringe, but he fears he failed miserably when he sees her face fall. But she still showed no signs of leaving, so he decided to be blunt, "I think you should leave."  
"You cannot be serious." She studied his face closely, after deciding that he was she seemed hell-bent on convincing him to let her stay. "Look I know you're embarrassed, but I think you're overreacting a little."  
Bellamy felt anger rising in the pit of his stomach, deciding to be a little more mean, as she obviously wasn't getting it. "Oh, Roma, I'm ready to play, I just don't want to play with you." He felt a pang of guilt but forced himself to stare her down, after all, it wasn't untrue.  
She left his tent in a huff and he found himself still unable to sleep. He resigned to the fact that he would not be getting any sleep tonight and started to lace up his boots. He might as well take a walk to try and clear his head. He guessed it couldn't be any later than midnight, but he knew that doing something would help him to at least try to forget about Clarke. He stopped suddenly in his tracks, nowhere other than Clarke's tent.  
He tried to walk away, really he did, he had even gotten his feet to take a step back before he heard it. Coming from inside her tent, a low, desperate moan. He felt his stomach twist into a knot. No doubt that was Clarke and she obviously had no trouble performing. He was about to walk away when he heard it again, but this time it was something else, an actual discernible word amongst the moan. "Bellamy!"  
Bellamy quickly looked around the camp, and after he was sure nobody saw him, he slipped into her tent. He saw her laying dead center in the mattress, wearing nothing but a long tshirt and a pair of white panties. Her delicious legs seemed to stretch out for miles below the hem of the shirt, and one of her hands was resting on her stomach. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, but he sank down beside her before he could stop himself.  
He grabbed the hand she had resting on her stomach and began to trace delicate patterns across her palm, watching her face as she slowly woke up. When she saw him, he saw her eyes widen slightly, "Bellamy? What are you doing in here?"  
"Well," Bellamy started, "I was just taking a stroll through the camp when I happened across your tent and I heard my name. I came in here, and you were asleep, so what were you dreaming about?"


End file.
